


О сложностях в личной жизни национального героя

by littleshiver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, one-string
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Снарри-фест по заявке "2.123. ГП/СС, слеш, mpreg. Беременный Снейп каждый день хочет секса, но стесняется об этом просить. Гарри наоборот считает, что беременных трогать нельзя, не понимает, почему Северус стал таким грустным и пытается его всячески расшевелить." Грустным Снейп не вышел, скорее уж раздраженным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О сложностях в личной жизни национального героя

— Поттер, — злобно шипит Северус и отодвигается на кровати чуть ли не на полметра.  
За прошедшие с начала беременности пять с половиной месяцев Гарри научился понимать просьбы с полувздоха и не спрашивать их причин, поэтому не тянется следом. Полметра пустого пространства кажутся ему пропастью.  
— Тебе нехорошо? — говорит он обеспокоенно, и по опыту знает, что лучше не трогать, если не попросят.  
А Северус готов взвыть, потому что он отодвигается от Поттера вовсе не из-за дурноты, не потому, что ему невыносимо жарко и не потому, что ребенок совершил очередной кульбит, и ему, взрослому, воспитанному магу негоже показывать свою слабость. Вовсе нет. У Северуса совсем другая слабость, и претворить её в жизнь ничего не стоит, всего и делов-то — открыть рот и попросить, наконец: «Трахни меня, Поттер». Хоть шепотом, Гарри поймет. Вот только язык не поворачивается, а Поттер настолько не любит причинять неудобство, что, не поймай Северус его за шиворот и не вытряси несмелые, скомканные слова признания — не было бы у них никаких отношений, пяти лет брака и ребенка, в возможность появления которого не поверил сначала никто из всех их общих друзей.  
Гарри не выдерживает и, вопреки своей неуверенности, придвигается к Северусу, собственнически кладет руку на живот и утыкается лбом между сведенных лопаток.  
— Прости, — целует он осторожно солоноватую от пота кожу — июльские ночи не дают той прохлады, которой хочется, и в старом доме на Гриммо невозможно душно. — Я не могу не касаться тебя, — Поттер едва слышно шепчет, виновато бормочет почти про себя, но улица у них тихая, гостей в доме нет, и Северус жадно ловит каждое слово. — Это просто выше моих сил, мы ведь так давно не были... ну... вместе.  
Будь Поттер маяком в ночи, он светил бы через океан, что уж говорить об их маленькой спальне: щеки Главного Аврора, грозы британского Аврората, известного политика и Мистера Июнь со страниц Аврорского календаря («Всего один раз, Северус! Луна очень просила, у них там внизу страницы акция защиты бездомных животных!») горят ярче любого фонаря.  
И все же, Северусу так важны эти слова. Потому что разница в двадцать лет — это серьезно, потому что он привык вести в этих отношениях, потому что иногда ему хочется, чтобы главным был Гарри. И потому, что он чертовски хочет его сейчас.  
Северус прижимается к горячей груди Поттера и тянет руку Гарри вниз по своему животу, ещё не огромному, но уже очень и очень заметному.  
— Если ты не будешь резок... — начинает Северус монотонно, и задыхается, потому что Поттер обхватывает его член ладонью, поглаживает и проводит так знакомо и правильно, что не остается ни сил, ни желания читать лекции.  
Теперь в темноте светятся уже не щеки Поттера, а его глаза: жадные, темные, подчиняющие своей воле. У Северуса слабеют колени, когда Гарри поворачивает его на спину, и поджимаются пальцы на ногах, когда тот обхватывает член губами и делает первое пробное движение — убедиться, что Северусу действительно хорошо. И Северус не разочаровывает мужа: он совершенно искренне кричит в голос, кончая первый раз Поттеру в рот, а потом, уже прилично позже, кончая на свой же живот. И плевать, что на утро у него настолько невыносимо отнимается поясница, что хочется лезть на стену, а Гарри, краснея, просит его втереть заживляющую мазь в располосованные ночью плечи. Просто в следующий раз они подложат больше подушек, и Северус срежет ногти максимально коротко. Вот уж где сущий пустяк.


End file.
